<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge by agapecentauri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183642">The Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapecentauri/pseuds/agapecentauri'>agapecentauri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapecentauri/pseuds/agapecentauri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Received on Tumblr for the writing prompt "Things you said that I wish you hadn’t".  One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé &amp; Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is a rather compromising position we find ourselves in, my dear…” Erik barely let out an exhausted and exasperated breath. “I’m not sure how much longer I can hang on.” The urgency in his voice palpable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we wouldn’t BE in this situation if you wouldn’t have let your pride interfere with everything you do, Erik, my love,” Christine spat back with a very strained voice. Neither of them could have honestly foreseen themselves in such a compromising predicament. One wrong move and all their strength would give out. Erik’s arms were screaming in agony and Christine’s feet were beginning to slip off the dangerous angle which she found herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit it, Erik, just let go and admit defeat. It’s over now!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NEVER! This is your fault, Christine. You wanted to do this and look where it got us. If I admit defeat now, I lose my grip and will crush you. I’m not letting go!” Erik strained to lift his aching left hand towards the ledge but his other hand began slipping out from underneath him and he had to catch himself before plummeting to the floor below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, I can’t reach it! Christine, you’ll need to reach if you are able. It’s the only way we can end this safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an excruciating pull of muscle Christine was able to pull the item towards her and sighed in relief as she flicked the spindle and let out the most obnoxiously boisterous laugh. “What on earth could possibly be that funny at a time like this?!” Erik roared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right foot yellow.” As they both moved Erik crumbled achingly to the floor. The contortions of his body giving out as Christine leapt for a champion’s win! “Yes, yes, YES!! Have fun washing the dishes, Erik. I’m going to bed!  Love you,” Christine giggled at Erik as she scurried up the stairs to the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it I hate Twister…” Erik fumed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>